edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eds of Anarchy
The Eds of Anarchy '(also referred to as the '''Dorks of Anarchy '''by the Kevins Minions) is a 3 percenter motorcycle club in Peach Creek. The club's full name is '''Eds of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Peach Creek Original '(also styled as '''EAMPCO). They are known for thier rivalry with the 1%er club, the Kevins Minions. Becuase of this, their motto is Eds Forgive, Kevins Don't '('EFKD 'for short) Founding The club was founded in 1997 by Edward "Ed" Anderson, Danny "Dan" Johnson, and Michael "Mick" Marion, 3 former versions of the Eds in a past life (to be precise, Ed's great uncle, Edd's grandfather, and Eddy's 2nd cousin twice removed). All 3 were members of a riding club in northern Peach Creek, but never earned a full patch of membership because of being ridiculed by the other members, led by Kevin "Kev" Mitchell (Kevin's uncle). Because of this, they formed their own club and awarded themselves full membership. Since the club's formation, they have become teritorial rivals with the Kevins Minions, each trying to take Peach Creek for themselves. The Eds of Anarchy end up losing the war, being confined to a small neighborhood which would one day become the cul-de-sac. Thier bikes were kept in a secret garage undergound, along with thier vests and patches. The club was reformed in 2014 by Ed and Eddy, later by Edd. The back logo is a 3 piece outlaw patch set. The top patch depicts the club name in white lettering on a red background, the middle patch is a jawbreaker/skull colored yellow with a dollar sign on it, and the bottom rocker reads "Cul-De-Sac" in white on a green background. They cannot read "Peach Creek" as the Kevins Minions bear that right. Members The club currently has 6 members. The 3 Eds, Eddy's Older Brother, Jonny 2x4, and Jimmy. Jib was a member, but was kicked out. Each full member has a 3 piece patch on the back of thier vest as well as "Cul-De-Sac Original" on the front left. On the right side is where the unique qualities come in, as any member can have a combination of two of any of the following tags: *'President: The leader of the club. Currently used by Eddy. *'V. President': 2nd in command of the club and leads meetings when the President is not around. Used by Edd. *'Sgt. At Arms': Defends the President and supplies weapons. Used by Ed. *'First 3': A blood relative of the founding 3 members. Only used by the 3 Eds (Eddy's brother chose not to). *'Men of Jawbreakers': Has provided the club with a combined total of 50 or more jawbreakers. Only worn by Eddy and his older brother. *'Road Rider': Has traveled a distance of 500 miles or more on a bike. Only worn by Jonny and Edd. *'3%er': Personal friend of the Eds outside the club. Also a support patch. Not used by anyone. * SYLE: A Support patch. Short for "Support Your Local Eds". Used only by Jimmy and Jonny. *'Name Tag (optional)': A patch with the wearer's name. Any member can have this. Used only by Jimmy. * EFKD: A patch with the club's nickname as an acronym. Short for "Eds Forgive, Kevins Don't". * EAMPCO Side Rocker: A smaller rocker patch on the side whcih reads the club's acronym. Used by Edd and Eddy. A member may also have 3 patches on the right if he so desires. Joining and Membership It is not possible to join the club by asking. The only way to enter is to be invited by a ranking member. All new members must have a valid Canadian driver's license with a motorcycle addendum. They must also bear no loyalty or connection to Kevin or his club. They must also provide thier own vest and motorcycle to ride. If they earn membership, they will be enlisted to a 6 month Prospect period (possibly longer). During the prospect period, the front of thier vest is blank and the only patch on the back is a territory rocker. If they are awarded full membership, they get the 2nd and 3rd piece of the back pack, and the two front patches. If they are ejected or kicked out of the club, they must return the patches to the club. Jib is currently the only member to have been kicked out of the club. He was ejected for failing to participate in club activities. Which Eddy describes as "being asleep for the danger, and awake for the money". Upon his ejection, his patches were cut off his vest and any paint jobs done on his bike for the club were blacked out. Activities Most members of the club exercise in the activity of riding bikes, but also in the purchasing, trading, and selling of jawbreakers. Meetings are held every Monday and Friday night from 8 to 10 at the clubhouse. Members attending must ride thier bikes to the location and ''may not ''lock thier bikes with a chain. They also engage in combat against the rival club, the Kevins Minions. Once a month, a party is held for the community at the junkyard or construction site. At the party, civilians are invited to learn of the club's history, buy support gear, and reserve a spot for a charity ride. Trivia *The club's name is a parody of Sons of Anarchy. *The patch colors are a play on the Eds' shirt colors. * The skull logo is partially inspired by the logo for Black Label Society.